You Aren't Mine
by Val-Creative
Summary: Raven's about to come face to face with her greatest fear. Oneshot. slightly AUish. RaeRob. /Fixed for mistakes July-23/


**Disclaimer: Teen Titans is owned by DC comics and Warnerbros.**

**A/N: You'll figure out the setting. It's a tad random and ask me questions if needed. Songfic no more. Dedicated to the beautiful and talented Mistress of Writing: Miss Cherry Jade! Happy 17th Birthday Mrs. Robin Grayson from Mrs. KidFlash! I truly hope you like it. Enjoy the one-shot everyone. R & R if you please- I need to pay my bills.**

**

* * *

**

...

...

....

I want to find a word to describe it...but I can't.

It goes deeper then unbelievable. It's waking up every morning with the same dark thoughts in my head…_there's no use_…_resistance is futile_…_Trigon will win_…

Then opening my eyes to see a new day, the morning streaked with gold and pink clouds outside my window, the gloom of a ceiling over my head, and having the knowledge that _I _was the victor; Trigon was a mere memory.

How can words create that feeling?

But Robin managed to put it as truthfully as he could: I had my whole life ahead of me.

I could do what I please, I could share a joke with Cyborg and Beast Boy, I could randomly hug Starfire and tell her how much her friendship meant to me all these years, I could attempt to have an intimate conversation with the Boy Wonder without blowing something up, I could run up and down the Tower than laugh and scream at the top of my lungs on the rooftop.

…….Maybe not that. I might scare people if I get hyper.

But it's all true, I am free. _Free_ of my Father's poison.

I can even show emotion, the most terrifying concept to me. All of them, they're here in my head. They want to be set free, especially the newbie. She demands to be released. I may give her that option.

**__**

-- RR --

Seasons change and we all hang onto the concept of Time.

A few weeks passed since Trigon's demise, the Titans East came to visit and congratulate us on an earned victory. Bumblebee and Aqualad tried to make small conversation with me but I wanted to be left alone. As if I crave anything else.

But it was different sort of isolation.

I didn't want to be alone because I was angry or miserable; it was because there were _so_ _many_ thoughts swarming around my head and this irrepressible marvel clouding my mind.

I didn't want those things to go away.

As the rest of the Titans gathered, I stood by my bay window, the one with curtains I never bothered to uncover. I stared amazed at the scenery, letting it swallow my vision. The colors of a late sunset, the smell of the ocean mist and the recognizable scent of car exhaust coming from the streets of Jump City seeping in. Those people went on existing, some never knowing pain or misfortune. Lives so fragile that a chip could shatter everything. A part of me use to ache for that carefree lifestyle, not knowing my destiny or what lay ahead of me.

I watched as the copper-orange sun disappeared behind the horizon and pressed my hands against the cool glass shielding me from the outside world. My window couldn't open; it was just a clear and sealed gateway about my height.

My breath made frost on the pane. Speaking my mantra, a spinning black hole appeared in front of my eyes. I vanished.

Reappearing on the other side, I levitated many feet above the rocky ground below.

Alas, a high wind was blowing against my body. I didn't budge though. I floated in place, my cloak propelling around me ungracefully and my hair tangling. I'm not sure how long I remained where I was. All I knew was that the Titans East had left and stars were peeking curiously above my head.

A wide smile refused to leave my lips.

So this is what it felt like to be boundless……

**__**

-- RR --

Someone was banging on my window and at first I ignored it, too caught up in the exhilaration of how I felt. Eventually, I twisted in place to see Robin staring wide eyed at me in my room. If I was annoyed, it didn't show.

I passed into my room the same way I got out and he backed away so my feet could land on my dark blue carpet.

Robin appeared to be worried.

"What were you thinking? You could have been hurt."

I countered uninterested, "I'm perfectly capable of levitating. If a breeze did anything, it made my appearance unkempt." That hard crease appeared in the middle of his forehead, the one that meant confusion, "Raven, are you…….smiling?"

My fingertips lightly brushed against my up curved mouth. I tried to think of something awful— Beast Boy singing in the shower— the taste of Starfire's ashy puddings— GameStation — nothing worked. I was stuck….no use hiding anymore, right?

"Yes Robin, be afraid because I am indeed smiling."

An eyebrow was raised at this. "...Can I ask why?"

"I think I'm happy."

His mask gave an impression that his eyes were big and round, "_Uhhhh_…"

I had a sudden desire to laugh at his comic reaction, before I could hope to contain it; an unstable giggle escaped my throat. He looked even more shocked. Trying to ignore my slipup, my head turned to staring out the window, the wistfulness in my voice prominent, "It's incredible. I've never felt like this. Do you know what it feels like...to be free?"

"It sounds nice." He glanced at my indigo eyes, his shock evaporating and something more painful replacing it, "Is it nice?"

Robin didn't know and I knew he never would.

I looked back, nodding softly, "I believe it is Robin."

The next sentence that came out of his mouth I didn't understand, but his motive was unmistakable. He said lowly, "This has been long overdue," and his thin and muscular arms enfolded me, his hands lacing lifelessly behind my back. Cologne…it was a sensual thought that he wore cologne…and pizza sauce filled my nose when my face buried in his costumed chest. I could feel his abdomen underneath the cloth. He let me go without a word and walked out, his cape fluttering behind him.

I rubbed the place on my head where he rested his cheek. What the hell was that? Was he trying to ruin my good mood?

Somehow, what he did only brought a warm shiver down my arms.

I….liked hugs.

**__**

-- RR --

The Teen Titans were sleeping soundly.

Lost in their content dreams--- _of no longer being a cyborg and making the winning touchdown at the University his Father persuaded him to join_--- _coming home to her beloved Galfore and ruling Tamaran with the handsome Earth boy she longed for_--- _finding the way to break Terra from her stony grave and greeting her with forgiving embraces and salty kisses_--- _bringing Slade down finally and watching with harsh satisfaction as the man he loathed burned in the pits of Hell_---

I saw those images pass through my mind and let them gradually fade away as the occupants of Titans Tower awoke to another new morning. They never remembered what they dreamed about so passionately, if they did, it was the blissful feeling that stuck with them.

I don't dream. I see others but I never dream.

Cyborg's dreams were focused on his past— the period before his body became half robot. His first time on a bicycle, his first kiss, his first cigarette, and his first accident. He didn't remember it so vividly; I couldn't make anything out but confusion and terror.

Starfire had happier ones— full of her smiling people and her friends. Robin and Cyborg appeared in her dreams more often. It would seem that she was attached to them both equally but dreams aren't always accurate to the last detail so I can bear no judgment about what or _who_ her interests lean towards.

Beast Boy's dreams are about as short as his attention span. Flashes of color, people, and sounds. The only that caught my semi-interest were 'memories' of his time with Terra. A rollercoaster, Ferris wheel, Slade, Funhouse mirrors, her long strands of blonde fluttering around her cold uncaring face, and lava. Lots of lava.

The content of my leader's dreams didn't surprise me— he dreamed of capturing escaped villains, rescuing strangers, and Slade's head on pike. He really did have crime-fighting on the brain. Occasionally, I was intrigued to find his dreams taking a break from crime and drifting into more personal matters. Lying awake on my dark-sheeted bed, I watched them with my mind's eye. I saw Batman in one, a particularly gruesome nightmare of his Dark Knight mentor getting shot in the head. Another of a red haired woman, dressed in a female version of Batman, her skull getting cracked wide open. A few months back, Robin dreamt of Starfire. I tend to shut that type out of my mind.

I'm not sure what I'd dream about if I could. Maybe Azarath. Maybe my Mother. Maybe a time where I could remember feeling something real.

I needed to get out of my room. I wasn't in the mood to meditate; perhaps tea would bring it back...

Downstairs, Starfire was chasing Beast Boy around with a bright blue salad bowl in her hands.

"Friend, will you not take one taste of my pudding?" she pleaded.

He had been blocked into a seat, crouched down under her towering shadow.

"Um…what's in it?"

The Tamaranean girl dipped her finger in the brown-gray mass, a chunk of…_can you call it food?_— popped into her mouth, "Mmm. I am not certain."

Beast Boy looked horrified. "You don't even know what's _in_ it!"

"I discovered my pudding in the back of the fridge-or-ate-her. I detected the dog of hot in it."

The shape shifter laughed relieved, making it sound more like nervousness, "Oh no…Star, I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat meat, oh man, I was so looking forward to trying your delicious pudding too….Darn it all!"

Nearby, Cyborg flipped pancakes and muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "_Laying it on a bit thick there buddy_."

Instead of glaring, Beast Boy suddenly smiled manically. "_But_ I do know someone who likes meat. Cyborg would love to try your pudding, wouldn't you Cy?"

Starfire's bright green eyes twinkled as she turned to the frozen cook, "Truly, Friend Cyborg?"

BB piped up, an evil glint in his eye, "C'mon Cy, its _meat-tastic_!"

The two of them approached him like wolves preying on a helpless bunny rabbit. Cyborg stammered, "W-Well…I-"

What the heck, I'd give the big guy a break.

Besides, as blackmail he'd give me back my diary he stole from me a month ago. I said, coming down the stairs, "I'll try it."

"Ah-wha-_wha_?" Beast Boy gaped.

Starfire squeaked girlishly, "Glorious, Friend Raven!" and shoved the spork down my throat, "Enjoy!"

I gagged, un-lodging the utensil from my esophagus and swallowed whatever was in that 'pudding'. It wasn't as bad as her Pudding of Sadness or Meanness but it was pretty terrible. Something non-edible had been in the spoonful I took.

Azar, I was going to regret my good deed later….

Starfire was watching my expression carefully to see what I thought. Being the Queen of Carefully Hidden Feelings, I showed nothing until a few seconds after she fed me.

I forced a very convincing smile, "Go find Robin and share your pudding with him, I'm sure he'll feel the same as I do about it."

She left with glee. Sorry Bird-Boy.

I glanced at the boys, speaking through that horrible smile, "That was the vilest thing I have ever tasted in my life. I hope I never experience something like that ever again." Their lips quivered, eyes filling up with tears and enormous bouts of laughter erupted from their mouths. Beast Boy and Cyborg rolled on the floor, gasping and crying.

I'm glad someone got a kick out of my pain. Please note that that was sarcasm.

Beast Boy got to his feet, holding his stomach, "That…that was _awesome_. You totally made my day." Cyborg joined him, chuckling, "_Whoo_, Raven's got balls. I owe you."

"Yes you do and I believe I know a simple way you can pay."

His eyebrows rose uneasily, "What…did you have in mind?" BB chuckled, "Make him parade around in a tutu on a unicycle!" Cyborg tapped his shoulder, "One: I did that already. Two: Shut up."

I crossed my arms over my chest strictly, "You can return to me what you have stolen."

"That little lacy thong? Man, I told you to put that back!" Beast Boy glared at Cyborg who turned a curious rose-color. I shook my head, "I'm going to pretend I never heard that. I want my diary. The black and blue one."

He snapped his fingers, "Yeah! Sure Ray, it's in my room." I didn't follow him up the fleets of stairs; my soul-self did all the work. Cyborg frowned when he saw me waiting already in his room, "Yo, how'd you do that?"

"Magic."

Beast Boy said smiling from behind tin-man, "Good one." Cyborg slammed the door behind him, blocking the changeling out. A pair of fists banged on the steel before I heard him walk away grumbling under his breath.

I cleared my throat, "Diary. Now."

He snorted, rummaging through a box in his closet, "Alright, alright. I did have a lot of fun reading it though."

I growled, anger rising, my hands glowing, "You **_read_ **my diary?"

"Yeah. I liked Entry #26: _'Starfire wore these sleazy hooker boots to the movies on our night out. She may seem innocent but I swear that girl is playing us all with this naïve-foreign-act.' _"

He memorized it. That robotic son of a bitch.

"Entry #13: _'I wonder if 'God' would spite me if I just kill them all.'_

"You have no right-"

"Entry #467: _'Starfire asked me questions about Robin, apparently when we got stranded on that alien island, they bonded. She assumed since I've been working with him the longest out of any of the Titans, I would know what his favorite color, food, band, and brand of tape is. I had an uncharacteristic urge to punch her. Not only was she interrupting me from a _really _good session of meditation, it's also very clear to me that Starfire has a disgusting obsession with Robin. I know him well enough to figure out that their relationship would go downhill. But she has hope. Something I can never find in myself...I _have_ known Robin the longest. I know the answers. But she'll never know its red, pepperoni and onion pizza, Nightmare County, and Scotc---"_

I encased the box he was holding with my dark energy and threw it onto the floor, spilling the contents. Cyborg stepped back alarmed. I grabbed my diary off the floor and said with a touch of menace, "Erase that from your memory card. If I hear you reciting anything from my diary again, I'll permanently erase your memory card _for_ you."

With that still lingering over us, I left.

No one had the right to go through my things. I wasn't just angry, I felt violated.

And I hated it.

**__**

-- RR --

The next day I was still sulking. The two cowards made sure not to bother me that morning.

While those idiots were shouting over cow milk and tofu bacon in the kitchen, I headed for the quieter part of the Tower. Two members in the weight room. Starfire was asking Robin pointless questions about wildlife reserves and he was politely replying to her while bonding his hands with white tape for training practice. I was in clear view by the door so when Robin looked up, he undeniably saw me.

"Hey Raven."

Told you.

Starfire stopped speaking and her green eyes flickered in my direction. She flashed a bright smile. "Good morning to you Friend Raven! Have you come to beat the bag of punching as well?"

"I was wandering." I slowly smiled back and she became pleasantly surprised to see it. Starfire came up to me warily. "I am most famished, would you like to join me for breakfast?"

I felt more agreeable so I nodded, glad to see compassion shining around her. "That would be nice Starfire."

The alien girl spun around to our leader. "Would you care to join us Robin?"

"Maybe later." He finished and threw the tape aside. Something drew my attention to the roll as it bounced haphazardly against the wall. Starfire touched my shoulder albeit tentatively. The white tape glowed brightly before my eyes

——_Robin swung his fist blood gushing from his knuckles splattering on the freshly painted wall Cyborg dropped Beast Boy on the floor laughing and it died in his throat when his thin green neck twisted in a strange angle Robin again he slid his hand up someone's neck his thumb hooking the strap of her white top and pulling it down to expose perfect sallow skin Her orange throat slit open green blood leaking out the flap of skin fluttered up and down as Starfire gasped in whining breaths_——

—a word came out of my mouth in a tight-lipped whisper and Starfire tilted her head. "Pardon?"

Robin waved his hand over my eyes, the only one to notice that I wasn't responding normally. He said calmly to Starfire, "I'll see you in the kitchen. I think Raven and I need to talk." His hand clamped over my wrist and I braced myself for another series of visions. Nothing came as Starfire left nonetheless confused and Robin led me quietly to a corner of the room.

With sturdy hands on my waist, he lifted me up effortlessly, setting me down on the stack of mats nearby. I came out of my trance when I felt the pressure of the heat and pressure of his skin emitting through my leotard. Robin stared directly into my unclear eyes. "What did you see?"

I didn't speak. I couldn't make my vocal chords work.

"Did you have a vision?"

I nodded after a moment, a burning sensation itching behind my eyes. I held up my fingers.

"You saw four things happen?"

Another nod. This time I felt warm tears cascade down my cheeks, shamefully, I looked down at my lap. The hand that touched my wrist uncertainly knotted together with my fingers, he asked calmly, "Can you show me?"

I looked back at him alarmed, shaking my head in a single frantic motion. _Was he crazy_? I would never let my friends witness the horrible mental images that plagued me.

"Raven, if you can't tell me what you saw then you're going to have to let me know somehow."

I didn't want to. But if I ignored what I saw, there might not be a way to anticipate it----I wasn't going to say _prevent_, there's no way to avoid what you see in premonitions….even though, we have made the impossible happen before…..

Silently, I seized his free hand and pressed his fingers against my ruby chakra stone. With mine, I laid them on his smooth forehead. It took all the concentration I had but I managed to slip the remnants into him. His body shuddered twice and he dropped his hand, sinking to his knees. I watched Robin on his knees breathing heavily. He bent his trembling fingers into claws and reached for his eye sockets.

I heard about normal people experiencing visions, when they became too much, the person would take action automatically. Now and then someone would tear their eyeballs from their head. I heard a specifically gruesome tale from one of the monks when I was a child.

_'That's why you don't share your visions_…_!'_

He yanked his mask off, breaking the hidden band and I fought to keep his now freezing hands in mine, "Robin, stop! Please stop! _**Robin**_!" My voice sounded husky and fraught. He wouldn't stop moving so I crouched over him lying on the ground, using all my weight to hold his arms down. At last, his struggling passed. His sweating and scrunched up face turned to his left.

__

"Raven…"

I didn't get off when his face looked back at me. Instead, my mouth dropped open.

An inferno of dark green peeked into my soul.

_The color of his eyes_.

My heart began to pound against my chest cavity. We always wondered what was behind that mask— Starfire, Cyborg, and BB would talk about it…now I knew…I couldn't believe how they sparked; with the emotion he, on no account, showed.

__

"Robin…"

He stared at the mask on the ground beside us.

"Dudes? Where are you?"

Robin stared at the doorway. He didn't want to be caught. There was no time to fix what he broke.

Glancing back at me and apologizing faintly, he pulled my face down with a hand to the back of my neck. He kissed me.

_Robin _kissed _**me**._

On my mouth, never mind that his body was still firmly positioned underneath me. The texture of his lips was smooth satin, nearly feminine.

(Did he ever kiss Starfire like this? Did she ever experience the sweet tingling that started from her lips traveling down to her legs?)

His green eyes closed and I too closed my eyes, not moving.

In lovely delirium, I heard Beast Boy say something startled in the hall and his footsteps faded. I guess he found us as planned. I just hoped to Azar he could wait to tell the extremely jealous Tamaranean downstairs.

**__**

-- RR --

_"Stop."_

No, please don't.

Robin opened his eyes puzzled, removing his hand. I whispered dully, my head spinning merrily, "He's gone." Meaning that he could stop kissing me……which was the exact opposite of what I wanted…………

Holding his mask out to him, I stood up, soundlessly demanding that the tingling in my lips would go away. Fortunately, my face doesn't have enough blood in it to trigger a blush. But his could have lit lots of living room chandeliers. Why was he blushing? He probably had kissed better girls then me.

Right?

He picked himself up, taking the broken mask from me, "Thanks." I avoided his gaze, crossing my arms, "Sure."

An awkward silence hovered in the weight room.

"Did it work?"

Robin rubbed his temples lightly, his eyebrows lowering in frustration, "I…can't remember."

"The first time can be intense and a mind can block visions out." I don't know what forced me to tell him that.

He frowned. "So it was really for nothing?"

"The transfer or the kissing?"

_Ah_! Damn human desire.

He blinked. "What?"

I played it off as coolly as I could. "The transferring of my vision worked but not as powerfully as I thought it would. I must have not been concentrating hard enough."

Robin shrugged, eyeing his mask. "Oh well. I'd better go get another one."

"And I should just go..."

I moved forward to pass him and his quick arm caught me around the waist— if I had lost control of my powers at that moment, I would have blown up a tri-county area. His legs tangled with mine as he pulled me closer and I could practically feel the green in his eyes burning into me.

"Do you think it was for nothing?"

I asked slightly shaking, but not from fear, "What are you talking about Robin?"

"You're my first," he said softly, half smiling, "So it was something."

First? I was his first……?

Oh.

"You never kissed—"

His voice grew softer, "I never kissed Starfire. I never kissed any girl."

I breathed, becoming a little embarrassed in his tight grasp, "Why are you telling me this?" Robin shrugged again, a sense of mischief clinging to his features. "Thought you wanted to know."

"What I want is for you to let me go."

He obeyed someone else for once and I went to the entrance, slowing down and looked back calmly. "You aren't mine."

**__**

-- RR --

His name was Todd.

I was only six years old and living on Earth with my 'legal' guardians somewhere in New York. In my grade school, he was eight. He was dared. And I stalked him for weeks after that, silently watching him snap older girl's bra straps and throwing mud at their hair. He stole from the gas station down the street. I don't what happened to him and I sincerely don't care.

But he was my first and only up until now.

Malchior was made of paper and evil. There were tabloids in the newspaper about a possible love triangle of Beast Boy, Cyborg, and I of which I found revolting on so many levels. Cyborg is like my old brother. Beast Boy is like my little. The thought of kissing either of them is enough to make my stomach churn.

I use to think of Robin the same way. We weren't compatible. We weren't polar opposites but we didn't have the same opinions. The only category I could place our relationship was friends. Then my destiny suddenly reared its nasty head. The stereotypes were broken. He risked his life to find me, he bared a piece of his soul by letting me know how hopeful he truly was and for the moment, it inspired me. Enough to send my Father to Hell.

I was changed because of what happened that day. I'm beginning to think the experience changed my dear friend too.

My thoughts weren't exactly focused on that. I was expecting an ugly confrontation with Starfire when grass stain and tin-man blabbed about what my other feelings for Robin might be. For a while, Starfire went on treating me as she always had and I suspected that those two knew better then to bring something as painful as the subject of Robin's interests upon her fragile mind.

I don't hate Starfire— don't get that impression from me.

In the past I found her a pain but she's not a bad person and most of the terrible things that happened in her life she didn't deserve. I won't steal Robin from her but they've never gone out and he's never kissed her.

If Robin wants to date me…._Azar what a concept_….. she'll have to go on with her life.

If Robin wants to see her, I'll do the same.

……Ok, I'd fight for him tooth and nail. But it doesn't mean I have to lose the dignity I have left.

**__**

-- RR --

I absolutely hate being the victim. Above all things I could hate, victimization is number one. I hate the feeling of being under a hostile power and being helpless. It's that feeling of helplessness that keeps me up at night and renders me out of breath.

So when I was accosted in the hallway, I almost killed my attacker.

I was walking back from a period of well-deserved meditation on the roof when a pair of strong hands pushed my back against the wall.

It _hurt_.

My energy swallowed up my attacker and I bashed the body against the ceiling several times.

"Say uncle, bastard."

A weak voice muttered, "_Uncle…uncle_…"

I realized who was in my clutches. A loud gasp escaped my lips and I gently lowered Robin down into my arms. He had a golf ball sized bump in the middle of his forehead between his mask. Anxiety poured from my words, "**_Good Azar_**….._Robin_, I'm so sorry."

He was laughing like he wasn't bleeding from that bump. "Remind me to never do that to you again."

A wash of sparkling blue fell over his face, when I lifted my hand from his head the damage I had done disappeared. Robin sat up, groaning with effort, "Since you're in the giving mood, mind healing this cut I got?"

"Mind telling me why you attacked me?" I retorted.

He rubbed his neck, his sign of being uncomfortable. "I wasn't."

"Then what were you trying to do?"

His silence didn't give me the answer. His aura did.

"Robin, you can't just randomly do something like that to me. Especially out where anyone can catch us."

"When you talk like that, you make it sound like I was trying to rape you."

I rolled my eyes. Why was it always men that made things seem perverted?

"You were just trying to kiss me, right? There wasn't a subconscious thought of doing something else?"

There came the blushing.

I always get a sense of satisfaction out of messing with people.

Robin said earnestly, "Sorry I scared you."

"You didn't scare me, although I think my spine got shaken up when I hit the wall." His mask eyes widened, "Raven, are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"Relax Bird Boy, I'm fine. No need to get concerned—"

My voice caught. Something powerful vibrated around me, leaking through the walls. It was coming somewhere from the Tower. I ignored his calls as I flew down staircases and into corridors to find the source. Hovering near Cyborg's workout room, I saw one of my worst fears come true.

__

Crack.

**__**

-- RR --

"Two days maybe... it probably would have been worse if Raven hadn't healed him..."

My leader glanced at me for a moment and I pretended to be preoccupied with the curtains hanging by a cot, rubbing the back of my calf with my other foot. Robin said squarely at Cyborg, "I don't blame you for this, you both were goofing around. Learn something from this."

The half robot nodded, too ashamed to be offended and sat glumly by his unconscious best friend's form.

Robin clapped me on the shoulder; I secretly steamed at his idiotic gesture, "Good job."

"Whatever. Can I go?"

He shrugged, "Go ahead. Check up on Starfire while you're at it."

"I believe that's your job. Mine is to heal and disappear into the black oblivion that is my room."

"Would you do it if I said please?"

"Don't degrade yourself."

"…Please?"

I could see his lips working up to a pout. Gah, boys don't pout.

"For Azar's sake, show some dignity."

_Why was it working??!_ I screamed to myself.

Robin dropped the act and instead smirked. "Alright, if you hang out with Star then….I'll be yours tonight."

Ahhh...the herbal tea must be getting to me.

"_Ahhh_...come again?"

"You do this for me and I'll do whatever you ask me to do. I'll leave you alone, make you dinner, do your laundry, whatever. You decide."

I frowned. "Did you suffer a serious head concussion when I beat you against the ceiling?"

He laughed. "I'm being absolutely serious. Yours until midnight. Whatever you want me to do."

"And you're doing this because?"

"It's called making a deal. Star needs someone to talk to and you'll get a servant for the night. C'mon, think of the possibilities. I won't say no to anything."

Suddenly, the deal held appeal. A lazy smile stretched across my features. "We sign on that."

**__**

-- RR --

As I left the medical sector, I heard Cyborg warn Robin of what he was setting himself up for. Yes, he had invoked the interest of the half demoness. There would be vengeance, brutality, and ... I didn't even bother to finish my thought.

Though I had my suspicions about this so-called deal, I complied with my orders and headed for the pink fortress.

I was sort of glad to see she had toned down the brightness of her room with light purple instead of the previous hot pink. The previous cheerfulness had made me physically ill. With her door wide open, I peered at the white flowered wallpaper with concealed disgust. The Tamaranean sat on her bed, stroking Silkie's stomach absently as the larva purred contently.

Gray knuckles rapped the inside of her steel doorway. Starfire glanced at me, not bothering to hide her surprise. "Friend Raven! You are well?"

"Yeah..."

She smiled and motioned for me to come in. "Do you need something Friend?" I looked down to see Silkie crawling over and rubbing it's antennas on my boots. I looked back up. "I wanted to know if you were...okay. Um, from this morning."

Lively green dulled. "I fear for poor Beast Boy's condition. He will be okay, yes?"

"He'll be fine." I cleared my throat restlessly. "I just wanted to know...if maybe you wanted to...talk."

Starfire tilted her head like a curious puppy...or a half-witted one.

"Talk?"

She was going to make this more difficult then it needed to be...

I tried a more convincing smile.

"You know...girl stuff, whatever. My afternoon is free... just to talk."

Starfire got up squealing her little heart out and hugged me which I took with reluctance, "Wonderful! I am so very pleased that you and I will get to have talking! I have dreamed of the day where we would share secrets, do the manicures, and go shopping—!"

My left eye twitched. "One...step at a time Starfire. Let's just talk."

She grabbed my arm and tossed me onto her bed, bouncing gleefully several inches above her mattress. "What should we talk about? There is so much! The weather, puppies and kitties, boys—!"

Her eyes gleamed in a way I thought was sinister. I didn't like it.

I sat up from laying flat on her blankets and sighed heavily. Starfire grinned. "Shall we talk about crushes which we have on boys? Oh, I shall go first!"

"Robin."

She gasped, "How did you know Friend Raven?"

Wow.

"Wild guess. It wasn't obvious at the least."

Starfire clapped her hands. "Now I shall guess! Do you have the crush on Beast Boy?" I flinched, my stomach began violently churning. I knew I was going to get nauseated sooner or later.

"_No_. I do not have a crush on Beast Boy."

Her golden lips drew together. "Hmmm...if it is not Beast Boy..."

Two clues. Arrogant as hell and has a wonderfully tight ass in green spandex. _Thank Azar_ I didn't say that out loud, I would have had to pick up my bloodied body parts and hoped to reassemble before she recovered for a second round.

"I'll save you the trouble Starfire. It's no one."

"Oh." She persisted with a sly smile, "Are you sure it is no one?"

A growl escaped my throat, "_Very_."

Her smile weakened around the edges and I sighed, she couldn't help it. She was irrepressibly happy by nature.

"Sorry...I don't why I'm so testy."

Freaky. Being sincere I mean.

Starfire replied, the hurt visible in her words, "It is fine. Do you wish to go now?" I raised an eyebrow, "And why would I do that?" A blush ran over her cheekbones, "When you are angry...you leave."

"I'm not angry. Just testy but I can stop at any time." A more then nonchalant smile cast her way curtsy of my guilt.

She smiled back quietly.

You know, these talks weren't so bad...maybe I didn't get the raw end of the deal. Maybe I would do this again, this time without being bribed.

.......I should follow my own advice. One step at a time.

"Now, what were you talking about earlier? Manicures?"

**__**

-- RR --

To Starfire's delight, I wore the outfit she bought for me at, as she dubs it, 'The Mall of Shopping'.

Yes, I know. I caved.

It wasn't bad-looking actually. Not that I'd wear anything other then black spandex and indigo cloaks but the white top didn't have a terrible fit. The jean material did feel strange entrapping my normally breathable skin.

I snapped the thin strappy on my shoulder. I'd never get use to this.

The white made me look paler. The jeans were dark and made me pale too. In fact, everything in the store made me look pale.

When we got back, she dragged me into a bathroom in the Tower and wanted to put makeup on me. I was all too prepared to fight to the death for my escape but...

I was a new Raven. Might as well try.

That and I could wash it off later.

During the process I flinched. She poked my eye with the eyeliner. She poked my eye with her finger. She poked eye my with the mascara wand. I was surprised not to see blood in my eye.

After a few minutes, I got sick of trying new things and she was losing the insane amount of patience she usually had with me. Starfire told me to look up at the mirror. Hesitantly, I did. Other then my eye being red— not bad. I was shocked. It almost didn't look like me.

Afterwards, Starfire beamed, going on about how pretty I was and how I should wear make up more often that I finally retreated into my room. I was feeling a little mixed up and meditated alone for a good three hours.

_**-- RR --**_

7:00...

Time for Bird-Boy's part of the bargain.

I found him resting in the lobby, hand behind his neck and legs kicked up on a coffee table. In his other hand was a gory horror book. I came up behind him. "I have the third one in the series."

Robin smirked, still reading. "Great, maybe then you'll let me borrow it from you."

"Not tonight."

Intrigued, he looked over his shoulder and suddenly his masked eyes ridiculously widened. "_Whooa_."

"What?" I barked.

"I'm flattered you got all dressed up." His book knocked him in the face and I lowered my glowing hand, "I didn't do it for you." Robin smirked, this time more gently, "Dang. You had me going there."

My insides melted but my cool stance never wavered. "In your dreams."

Robin pushed himself up, straight and attentive, he stood over me. "What can I do for you this evening, Mistress?"

"You can start by not calling that unless you want an unmentionable body part handed back to you," I eyed him. He was looking particularly good-looking; it sure as hell wasn't his wrinkled uniform or messy gel-free spikes. Something in his attitude was drawing me in.

Suddenly, the thousand ways to prank, take revenge, and embarrass him through tasks running through my mind seemed childish. Robin asked, the heat of his breath touching my neck, "Well?"

"I...I'm not sure. Now that I have the power...I don't want to do anything with it."

He smiled, shaking his head in disbelief. "You may well be the most confusing person I have ever met." I smiled back— I was confusing myself at this point.

"Well, what would you do in my situation?"

He smiled wider. "Well first I'd have you-"

I waved a hand, shuddering. "Wait, I don't want to know. Spare me."

His smile gave me the same weird shivers I got when he hugged me. Augh. Stupid shivers. Robin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I did have something on the roof if you couldn't come up with anything..."

"And I don't have to do it if I don't want to?"

Coyness. "Of course not. The deal still holds."

"What exactly do you have planned up there?" I asked bluntly.

Robin turned around, cape flashing two-toned hues. He proceeded out to the elevator. I guess I was suppose to see for myself. I transported up to the rooftop before he could press a level number. It was pitch dark outside; the stars hide themselves in invisible clouds. The only sources of light were hundreds of tiny tea candles scattered over the landing pad, tennis courts, and edges of the rooftop. The warmth was astoundingly relaxing. I stared out at this flickering scene, slightly enchanted by the unrealism it gave off. A hand fell over my shoulder. "What do you think?"

"I'm thinking you're either loony...or a closet-romantic."

I shook his hand away and Robin shrugged, the light making his smile devilish. "Could be both." He pointedly looked over the landing pad and that's when I saw it. Two plates sitting a top of a picnic blanket. I looked at him and he nodded. We sat down and he waited for me to start eating. I daringly tested a whole spoonful.

Soup. _**Hot**_.

The spoon went flying and I pursed my lips in pain, scrunching my face. He chuckled. "It's not that bad, is it?"

__

"Shut up..."

For about a half an hour we ate in silence, him gazing at me once in a while, thoughts busy with ideas about starting a conversation with me. While I ignored him civilly, eating my dinner. I finally couldn't contain the amusement dripping from my voice.

"Chicken soup by candlelight. It's original, I'll give you that."

Low laughter. Harmonious with his nonexistent humor.

"And you think that would be it..."

Ominously, that sentence hung over the scene. I said dryly, "You aren't cut out for the cryptic act. Share your deceitful wisdom."

If I could see through his eyemask, the same sinister sparkle would have been in his eyes. I knew that look; he had something up his sleeve. Robin smirked, again it seemed cunning. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh _goodie_."

"You should be excited," he said heading for the roof's door. I mumbled under my breath, this time following him, "Again with the mystery. I can't get a break, can I?"

We disappeared into the basement and from there, took an elevator out to the bay's entrance. The chilly moonlight erupting from the clouds made the rocks around us glow black and silver. I folded my arms, waiting for this 'surprise' of his.

He kept on smiling. "Look to your right." I sighed, obliging, "If this is some kind of tr--"

Off went my cynical switch.

"...Robin?"

He came closer, only inches away. "Yeah?"

My eyes remained locked ahead. "If I pass out, make sure my skull doesn't hit anything sharp." Robin wrapped an arm around mine. "Don't worry, I got you." My mouth moved numbly, "_That can't be what I think it is_..."

His voice whispered in my ear hotly, "Why don't you go find out?"

I dropped his arm and lurched gracelessly when the ground bumped into my feet. I knelt down slowly, planting my hand on cold metal. In the moonlight I could see the shining purple, a darker plum. Black titanium handles. My fingers caressed the paintjob with a lover's touch.

"How…...did..?"

Robin said thoroughly satisfied with my expression, "Let's just say, I had a feeling you and I were on the same wavelength."

The words escaped before I could properly mull them over. Suddenly, there was a shift in gears in my mind. No longer was I Raven...

"Race?"

...but Rachel.

"Race."

**__**

-- RR --

For those who don't know who Rachel was— Rachel was my Earth name given to me by my guardians in New York before I was a Teen Titan.

Raven was my birth name from my Mother but I wasn't in Azarath anymore and my guardians chose a new alias for me.

I admit to myself that I was a rebellious child growing up, angry with my prophecy and with the lack of control concerning my powers. I tried to find something that could help me at least get away my problems other then meditating. I found...Lizella. A purple motorcycle I named two weeks after my male guardian gave it to me. From sunrise to sunset, I sped down highways and cities, my thoughts completely wiped clean. My problems gone. I would come home at midnight with dirt on my jeans and they wouldn't punish me. It was only time they ever saw me smile.

Three years passed and I left New York to California. Leaving behind the two understanding humans and my baby.

Five years and I was riding on Lizella like it was New York again. Only this time I had a friend to ride with.

Robin jumped a hill on the street, his R-Cycle sailing through the air and he did a full body twist before coming to a rest safely in his seat. I was tempted to roll my eyes behind my screened helmet at his antics but my own adrenaline was picking up. My sights scanned for the perfect feat.

Up ahead was a construction site. Robin stepped off the gas, shouting over the roar of the engines, "Raven, we'd better stop!"

"Got it."

I cranked up the juice, pushing past him and he caught up, again shouting, "Seriously! Stop!"

I blew a kiss in his direction and zoomed in front of him, leaving him eating my dust. The workers saw us coming and ran for it; Robin skidded to a stop three feet away from the orange warning signs and I blew past them.

__

"Raven!"

Raven's not home.

Someone had set a wooden ramp in a truck and I veered straight for it, leaping over the front, missing a Mac truck sitting in front of it and a gigantic crater where the workers broke apart the concrete street. The hardest part I always found when riding was the landing. I would have made it without spinning out if I had avoided the bush. Lizella and I finally came to a rest on the nearby park grass and I unconsciously kicked up the stand, somehow still standing. Not for long.

My body began shaking violently, before I knew it, laughter roared from my lungs. True and unbridled laughter. I fell off my bike and onto the dewdrop grass, tears streaming down my cheeks and soaking the collar of my black jumpsuit. I threw off my protective gloves, still laughing. Footsteps pounded the earth below me. Robin appeared above me, taking off his red helmet and holding me on his knees. I wanted to tell him that I was alright but I couldn't stop laughing!

He stared down at me, bewilderment evident in his aura but a feeble smile worked its way on his face. "Raven...?"

Robin freed my head from my plum-colored helmet and began examining me to see if I had any injuries. By then, my laughter faded to irregular giggles. His face was so very close to mine. Rachel wanted to angle and lift her face but Raven held her back.

All I could do was smile.

Robin said a little confused, "What were you thinking? You could have been hurt."

"Shut up Bird-brain..._just shut up_..."

His fingers contracted, entangled in my hair and our lips didn't touch, just quietly half opened to receive the desperate kiss begging to be given... I want him. Enough that it scared me senseless. I closed my eyes, readying to make that first move.

Rachel vanished. Raven came back horrified.

At the last second, I turned my face to the side, eyes open and wide. I couldn't do it. I couldn't betray everything that was right— I couldn't selfishly take what I wanted. After a moment I heard him say aloud, "Let's go home."

It was the best idea I heard all night.

When we got back to the Tower, I was all too ready to go to my room and meditate the entire night away. But I didn't, instead unzipping out of my jumpsuit still clad in my mall clothes. As he finished parking his R-Cycle in the basement, Robin muttered to himself, "Gotta go clean the roof..."

Without a sound I covered him in my soul-self, soaring up and out of the Tower and returned to my normal form. He scratched his head, looking around then glanced at me and seemed to finally understand what happened. I mutely helped blow out candles and gathered them, Robin said inattentively, "Go put them near the door. It's getting close to midnight; I'll come for them later tomorrow."

"What time is it now?"

"11:54. Why?" He asked with his back to me.

"Take off your mask."

Robin whirled around, eyebrows raised, for a moment I almost sensed panic.

"Huh?"

"Don't talk, just do."

What was I doing...he wasn't about to...listen, it would take a lot more then a _deal _to make him...

A pair of burning green peered over at me unresponsively. My head automatically turned away from piercing stare. I _couldn't_ believe it. What was he _thinking_? What was I _thinking_ asking him in the first place?

I kept my eyes on the moonlit ocean, even as he questioned my motives out loud. I didn't even know my own motives.

No. I did.

I wanted to feel the way I had when I first saw Robin without his mask and he kissed me. My body felt dead and I wanted to feel _something_. Something reassuring...something I've been keeping back for far too long...

My curled hands came up to my face. I refused to return to temptation. When it was so wrong.

It got cold that evening. So cold it truly felt as if I were dead. I was nothing more then a lifeless statue forever frozen and loathed. I was almost compelled to shed tears for the awful notion. Except statues don't cry. I'm not sure if Robin could see how much pain I was in and wished for the moment that he'd go away. I didn't want to show vulnerability. To him of all people.

Sensations crawled over my neck. At first I sucked in a tight breath, ready to repel whatever was touching me with a pitch of black energy but they became warmer and more lasting. Lips, smooth lips feasting on my neck willfully. Arms pressed me back against a hard chest. A warm kiss placed below my left earlobe.

"Robin...no."

_No_.

Such a simple request. But it meant so much more. I turned around in his arms to grasp his shoulders and shook him hard, one of my straps hung off my shoulder in disproportion.

"Resist it Robin, resist this attraction. I beg you, be sensible. Be the Robin I know. This is beneath you."

Hands ghosted my face, so careful not to touch my actual skin. Almost as if he dreaded to. "You're not. You're not worthless Raven, and I don't want sensibility. I want you."

"No..._please no_..."

A stinging tear forced its way out of my eye and dripped down the round angle of my sallow skin. His lips claimed the precious prize, his voice reassuring, again I pleaded against sanity.

"...please..._Robin_."

His feverish green eyes met my tearing purple, "It's midnight. Deal's off."

My nose squashing against his, his palms cupping my chin, I gave into what I feared to experience. And began wondering why I was so afraid of a...good thing.

**__**

-- RR --

Accidents.

They happen all the time. You bump someone's elbow, the items in their arms fly onto the floor, and you mumble a quick apology before retreating. You forget an appointment to the doctor's office. You do something unforgivable. Sometimes accidents happen too fast to fix.

I thought about this as the sunlight broke through the gray clouds, shedding its glory on the dark wood coffin resting in the grass.

**__**

-- RR --

Two days ago my only worry was the night before. Kisses. How carnal allurement seized us in its tyranny—

"Friend Raven?"

My shoulders winced. The bubbly voice of the resident alien slipped through the crack of my titanium door.

"Friend Raven? Are you awake?"

"Please Starfire, not today. Leave the pudding outside the door and I promise to try it later."

She protested, "I did not make a pudding today. I merely ask for your opinion." She flew backwards startled when the door in front of her suddenly disappeared without a trace. I got off from leaning on the wall with my head in my hands, waiting for her to ask her question. Starfire stared at me for a little bit and I made an impatient cough.

"If you have a point I'll gladly listen...

She smiled broadly, not stepping into my room but holding out a chunky glittering rock. Definitely not from this world.

"Do you think Robin will like it?"

Starfire gazed down at it proudly then looked back at me happily. Like absolutely nothing could spoil her glorious mood.

I came closer and said quietly, "I'm sure he will." An object behind me exploded deafeningly. I was glad Starfire wasn't a reader of auras because the pain enveloping me would have made an empath collapse under the weight. Surprisingly, I managed to keep standing.

Starfire glanced down the hallway and squealed, hiding her present behind her, "Here he comes!" Indeed, Boy Wonder appeared by my doorway, smirking with unnatural cheer. Cheer that, for once, didn't seem imposed. He chuckled, teasing, "What are you two beautiful ladies up to?" One of his lean arms slung over Starfire's arched shoulders openly, with the other he touched my back, giving my shoulder blade a short affectionate squeeze.

That smirk on his face was immovable, even when I wouldn't smile back at him.

As far as I could tell, Robin wasn't an empath either.

Starfire giggled, redirecting his awareness, "I have something for you Robin." His mask eyes slightly widened. "What's the occasion Star?" She didn't answer but shoved the rock into his hands, asking right away, "Do you like it Friend Robin? It is from a rare treasure from one of our beloved moons on Tamaran."

He frowned. "It's..._interesting,_ Star." Robin poked a jagged edge and shook his finger. "Ah, sharp."

The alien girl giggled again, obviously pleased with his response.

"I hate to break up this party we're having but I'd like to be left alone." I turned away from the door and Starfire said sweetly, "Sorry to have disturbed your meditation Friend Raven. Robin, would you like to come with me to the city's park for a 'picnic'?"

"Actually, I think we all should," Robin said.

Starfire's happy smile went down a notch. "But Friend Raven has requested to be alone."

"What do you say Rae?" he asked me, ignoring her.

Muddled and vision spiraling, I automatically answered no. My throat became dry, my teeth were clicking in my mouth. My aura felt so...heavy. Somehow Robin knew that my legs were about to give out from under me. He crossed the inaccessible threshold and grabbed me around the middle, lugging my sagging body onto my mattress. He knelt down beside my bed, holding my head up by my neck, "Starfire, go get Cyborg."

When she hesitated, Robin shouted the request this time and she obeyed fearfully.

"Are you having a vision?"

I glanced down to where he still sat, watching me. Barely audible, I tried to explain.

__

"...heavy..."

"What?"

__

"...pain..."

He asked concerned, "Where does it hurt?"

__

"no...need to...need to concentrate."

Robin boldly laced his fingers into my hair, "Raven, you're not making any sense." His fingers interweaved in purple twitched unconsciously, sending strong sparks of pleasure down my neck. The Book of Azar flew across the room, slamming into the opposite wall. I needed to get away from him before we were in mortal danger of our lives.

Landing silently on the rooftop, I shifted out of my soul stage, lying submissively in the middle of a volleyball court. Heaviness lessened some.

The sun slipped away from me. The day, the runaway, dodging my reality's needy grasp. I wanted this loneliness; I wanted the pain to consume me until the brink of it maked me surrender, only then would it vanish forgotten.

****

"Raven...come in..."

Sleepily, I murmured a jumbled rebuttal. I forgot, I left my communicator on speaker.

****

"Raven...this is Robin come in..."

"Robin, this is Leave-Me-Alone. I repeat, Leave-Me-Alone."

****

"...there's a robbery downtown...come down from the roof and take the T-Car with Cyborg..."

"Leave-Me-Alone to Stalker-Boy, I can fly there. Care to inform me where we're heading?"

****

"...the old antique store...did I ever tell you how hilarious you are?"

"No need…mmh, I'll take your word for it. Out."

**__**

-- RR --

__

"Ugh!"

My head smacked upon solid concrete. A second ago I had been standing calmly. The Sladebot came forward for me, claw-like hands stretching. A giant trash receptacle flew into the robot, grinding it into a nearby streetlamp. Strangers on the street fled from the threat of carnage.

Cyborg shot his Sonic Cannon at the few Sladebots who managed to sneak out with some loot.

A green arm tucked under my armpit and lifted me onto my feet. "Okay, Ray?"

"Once the two Beast Boy's become one Beast Boy, the swelling should be the worst of my problems."

Flashes of red and yellow zipped past our heads and I yelled, half annoyed and half woozy, "_Hey_...you're gonna kill someone with those..._ya dumbass_—" Beast Boy kept a firm arm around me, dragging me off the street.

"Raven, I think you need sit this one out. And a doctor— that cut on your head looks pretty bad." No wonder I felt a warm liquid trickling into my right ear.

The fighting was pretty much over, most of the Sladebots had been destroyed, and the last three didn't stand a chance against the rest of the Titans. An old woman watching along with the other bystanders handed Beast Boy a handkerchief and I winced when pressure was applied to the sore gaping hole on my head. The objects around me came back into focus, just in time to watch my final dread, sitting five feet away on sidewalk.

Robin threw the last Bird-a-rang, meaning to strike the last Sladebot. I'm not sure why I believe it slipped from his fingertips; it might have been the wrong angle. Nonetheless, the weapon whizzed straight for its target...

...and hit it dead on.

Shock prevented me from clearer feeling for the moment. A line of green splattered diagonally across Robin's face. Sounds of violently escaping air. Starfire in his arms, her blood openly poured onto her top and his lap. He openly cried. I never saw that before. Beast Boy left me on the sidewalk, running towards them along with Cyborg who realized that the Sladebot was a good yard range away.

Metal exploded in the distance.

My teammates formed a circle, their voices far off. I was floating from them, my body felt light but I was still on the ground. And the ground was where I stayed as my vision blurred again, a canopy of white swallowing me whole.

**__**

-- RR --

As the remnants of a week ago sank in, the world seemed to brighten around me. Accidents were inescapable. But some accidents aren't absolute in their devastation.

Amber fingers wrapped around my upper arm.

"Friend Raven?"

Bottle green eyes smiled.

"Are you coming?"

I stopped watching the anonymous burial on the other side of the avenue to nod. "Don't strain your voice Starfire."

She visibly smiled this time; the deep red turtleneck she wore nicely hid the peach-colored scar that would most likely be with her for life. Even my healing couldn't make it disappear. I watched her join our friends under the park tree, the picnic blanket already spread out with food. The boys gorged themselves with hotdogs and burgers as if starved for months. The difference between them and my leader being his careful movements. As if everything needed to be precise.

A part of his character I grew to love about him.

I continued observing him from the gates of Jump City's park and the left corner of his mouth lifted. Connection still stable.

Maybe Starfire will never about motorcycles and chicken soup in candlelight. Hell, maybe she knew and didn't give a dime's worth of cares.

Maybe Robin and I will never experience what we did ever again. Maybe we would.

Since we all hang on to the concept of Time, I'll let it be my judge.

**_-- RR --_**

**_-- RR --_**

Her alarm clock **tick**ed_-_**tick**ed_-_**tick**ed away.

Faded indigo eyes gazed up at the broad uncurtained glass gateway to a pink and gold clouded horizon. She curled her legs onto the bed, pushing away her notebook and pen in her lap to watch the peaceful sunrise. A sudden urge to go outside tugged her unconscious.

As Raven headed for her window, a clear deep voice said, "It's too windy."

Standing in her doorway, leaning with one arm, Robin chuckled at her astonishment. "Plus, you'll freeze your cute little butt off."

_'...oh please...he is not flirting with me...'_

It had been a while since they had been alone together. She countered monotonously, pretending to look mildly fascinated, "And you would be upset if this happened?" Robin smiled, raising his eyebrows. "Well yeah, I like your butt."

Raven shook her head in disbelief. "I don't even know what to say to that." The empath rubbed her temple with an long index finger, plopping down on her mattress. "So what brings you to the dark side of the Tower if I may ask..." Raven said before he could get a word in, "And if I hear 'butt' or 'cute' again, I'm gonna wear your lips as earrings."

Robin winced. "Ouch."

"So, what do you want?"

He gave her a look that read _May I? _

Raven ignored him and threw her arms up over her head, sinking down into her round bed. Not caring if she did knocked him on his ass for entering, Robin marched inside. "I was going to ask you about those visions you're having—"

"Had," came her hushed voice.

His confused silence compelled her to sit up on her elbows. "They all happened...just..." She glanced down at her knees. "I-I thought they would be bad but some ended not so bad...it kinda threw me off."

"I guess you can't trust them."

Raven whispered, staring straight into his mask, "I know the feeling." Robin frowned. "But I'm learning."

"Learning what?" He began to wonder if he'd ever figure out the puzzle that was this Mistress of Darkness.

Her lips twitched. "To trust. Like you did when you took off your mask when I asked. You didn't have to but you did because you must have trusted me." She shrugged. " To be honest I thought they would be hazel or..."

Robin slipped his eye mask over his head. Casually, he poked himself in his left eye without cringing. Raven blinked.

"The men in the white coats aren't waiting outside my door, are they?"

He explained, tossing his mask at her, "Color contacts. My eyes are terrible without them." She stared at the domino pattern by her feet then up at shining dark emerald in disbelief.

"Oh..._ohhaha_...you." Raven half smiled, pointing a finger at him. "You are..."

"Obsessive? Paranoid? Amazingly clever?" Robin offered in a list, bending down in front of her nose-to-nose, "Been there, heard that."

Somehow he was backing her into a trap...and she wasn't minding it one bit. In the moment stretched between them, Raven and Rachel merged. She seized her oppurtunity, literally, when Robin pulled away.

Her mouth crushed against his, much fiercer than the gentle kisses he bestowed upon her that night on the rooftop. Her fingertips tickled the sides of his smooth jawline, marveling how much simple things like kissing invoked all of her senses. Those wonderful shivers streaming up and down her legs. Even though Robin was dominate by nature, he allowed her to beg entrance to his mouth. Running her tongue across the seal of his mouth, she delved into intimacy. Blueberry pancakes. What a delicous breakfast. He smelled like them, like cooking, like what would be home to her if she ever knew one. Her urges died down and Robin responded by slowing the kisses to a burning unbearable point.

He whispered erratically against the nape of her neck, letting his arms tangle around her, "This is so..." Raven curled the fold of her leg around his upright frame sitting on her bed and smiled. She smiled openly at him. He smiled back, bare forehead and chakra stone meeting.

"See...isn't this better than sensibility?"

**_-- RR --_**


End file.
